Diffusion Tensor Imaging (DTI) or Diffusion Tensor Tractography (DTT) is an important approach for function analysis based on a Magnetic Resonance (MR) image. Typically, a Diffusion Tensor Image (DTI) is obtained based on a group of (generally at least six) DWIs corresponding to different gradient directions (directions of applied electromagnetic field).
As a DWI may distort (for example, due to motion, eddy current or the like), it is needed to correct the DWI. Generally, each DWI in a group of DWIs (i.e., DWIs in the same sequence) is corrected by registering the DWI with an diffusion sensitive coefficient b=0 image.